


Congratulations

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Fucking, Hickeys, M/M, Quickie, dressing room part 2, how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotAfter receiving the “Best Scene Award”, the two were nowhere to be seen; Where could they be?“Here? Right now?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: All





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit the text tomorrow.. I’m sleepy.  
> And by edit I mean, proof read djakndns... enjoy
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was the moment everyone was waiting for, the awarding of the best scene. **“TharnType: The Series”** , the hosts announced, making everyone clap as MewGulf together with Mame went to the stage to claim the award. 

While they were on the stage, Mame said her thank you speech—and before they could even leave the stage, MewGulf were given a token. After Mew received his, he leaned closer to Gulf’s ear,  **“Tua-eng”,** he called; it was very clear that he was up to something. Gulf did complain, he knew what was going to happen. He nodded in response.

Few minutes passed by as they got off the stage, Mame wondered where the two ran off to—but she brushed it off, knowing that the two were about to do something. 

Something private.

As Mew and Gulf reached the backstage, they immediately looked for the dressing room. There were staff passing by, so before they entered the room, Mew told one of the staff that there’s an emergency outside and that they needed help.  **Lies, he just wanted some alone time.**

Upon entering the room, Mew locked the door and dimmed the lights a little—the light switch had that as an option.  **“Okay tua-eng, where should we start?”** , Mew asked as he walked closer to Gulf, placing him in between his arms as the latter was leaning on the dresser. Mew then went near Gulf’s ear and blew in it, making the younger man feel his warm breath. 

Gulf had enough of Mew teasing him. If he wanted to do it, then they have to do it right away as the awarding ceremony isn’t over yet. He immediately wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck, leaned closer and kissed him.  _ Aggressive _ , Mew thought, feeling Gulf’s kiss. 

Mew then bit and sucked Gulf’s lower lip, asking for entrance as his hands started to wander around, slowly going under Gulf’s polo.  **“Let’s make this quick baby”** , Mew whispered into Gulf’s ear as he licked and nibbled it while his hands started to grope and rub the latter’s nipple, making Gulf release a moan.  **“Shh, lower your voice a bit”** , Mew said as he planted kisses on the younger man’s nape—he was about to suck it but then remembered that it might be seen. He stopped himself. 

**“It’s okay”** , Gulf said, noticing the older man stop from sucking his nape. Once Mew heard this, he did not stop himself anymore—he licked and sucked Gulf’s nape, leaving hickeys. A sign that he is already taken by someone. His hands then traveled down, below Gulf’s torso.  **“M-Mew..”** , Gulf moaned as the latter started to rub his boner.  **“It’s obvious”** , Mew said as he unzipped Gulf’s pants, stripping his boxers down, revealing his hardened dick. 

**“Hm? Precum?”** , Mew said as he crouched down, facing Gulf’s dick. He smirked and slowly pumped this while kissing the tip, making the latter whimper. Gulf couldn’t stop himself from moaning so he covered his mouth with his hands.  **“Hnnn, ahmm”** , his moans were still heard as Mew started to suck on his dick. He then used his free hand to tease Gulf’s behind.  **“M-Mew! You said only a quickie..”** , Gulf moaned in between. 

Mew looked at him as he continued sucking on his dick—poking his hole from behind. Once Gulf reached his climax, he released his semen in Mew’s mouth, the latter swallowing it.  **“Changed my mind”** , Mew said as he flipped Gulf around. He then smacked Gulf ass,  **“Cute”** , he says while looking at it as if it was his dessert for tonight. 

Mew then teased Gulf by spreading his butt cheeks, making the cold wind pass by his hole, sending shivers down his spine. The older man noticed it and decided to tease him a little bit more, he leaned closer and started to lick the rim of the latter’s hole, slowly inserting his tongue, making Gulf moan so loud— **“Tua-eng, I won’t put it in if you’re too loud”** , He said as he inserted his fingers into Gulf’s mouth for him to lick and play with. 

Minutes passed by,  **“D-Daddy.. put it in..”** , Gulf said. He couldn’t take it anymore, his hole was already missing his dick—he wanted to feel it.  **“Put what in baby?”** , Mew asked as he took his fingers out of Gulf’s mouth which was coated with saliva and slowly inserted it in his hole, teasing the latter more.  **“Fuck Mew.. Fuck me damn it..”** , Gulf started to get irritated. 

Mew let out a chuckle. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let out his cock.  **“Alright kitten”** , Mew said as he placed his dick in front of Gulf’s hole, rubbing it before slowly putting it in.  **“Hnnn.. fuck..”** , Gulf kept on cussing, he then turned his head around to grab onto Mew’s hand and eventually pulled it close to him,  **“Touch me?”** , he asked, face flushed red. 

The latter did not expect Gulf to act this bold, it excites him.  **“Touch you where?”** , he asked as he started to thrust slowly after putting his entire dick in him.  **“Hnn.. nipples..”** , Gulf said, making Mew lean closer to him, playing with his nipples as he peppered his nape with kisses.  **“Naughty kitty”** , Mew said as he started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper until he was able to hit Gulf’s prostate.  **“Shit.. there! Fuck yes.. hnnn.. more”** , Gulf moaned.

Mew kept on thrusting—he moved Gulf’s head, making him face him. He then kissed him and inserted his tongue, exchanging saliva.  _ Fuck.. _ , he thought as he started to grow bigger in Gulf.  **“You’re in so deep..”** , Gulf said, placing Mew’s hand on his stomach. 

All you could hear in the room were groans and moans—good thing it was locked. 

They kept on going, not minding the time anymore until they both reached their climax and came at the same time.  **“Fuck.. that felt good”,** Mew said, hugging Gulf who was panting.  **“Congratulations Mew”** , the latter said, placing a kiss on his forehead. He was happy with what his boyfriend was able to achieve.  **“Congratulations to you too Tua-eng. I love you”** , Mew replied as he gave a kiss on Gulf’s forehead too, making the latter’s ears red.  **“I love you too..”**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos :’> not forcing you though..


End file.
